In love with a Bad Boy
by Tru-Pinai 4-eva
Summary: Carmen knew she had feelings for Gary Giggles but she didn't know exactly what that was. set after Island of lost dreams. Carmen discovers her feelings for Gary after reviewing some mission report that they had to work on together this brings back cont.
1. Do I really miss him that much?

In love with a Bad Boy!

Carmen knew she had some sort of feeling toward Gary Giggles but she didn't exactly know what that was. Set after Island of Lost Dreams. Carmen discovers her feelings for Gary after reviewing some mission report that they had to work on together this brings back memories. Gary contemplates going back to the OSS. But knows that there is one perk to going back being able to see Carmen Cortez again.

Rating- PG but also PG/13 just to be sure

Pairings-Carmen Cortez and Gary Giggles

I OWN NOTHING

(_italics_- thoughts)

Chapter 1- Do I really miss him that much?

Carmen Cortez was sitting at her desk that had a huge pile of files scattered on top of it. Being a level 1 meant more responsibility, so her father Gregorio Cortez the newly assigned head of the OSS and the main man in charge of the OSS Jr. division. Had assigned her to review some of her previous mission reports before submitting them into the computer. "I need music if I'm ever gonna survive this!" Carmen shouted in frustration. She got up from her chair and went to her CD rack to look though what CDs she had to listen to. "Let's see what am I in the mood to listen to today? Hmm. . . Let's see, usher no. Nina Skye . . . no, ohh I know let me listen to that new CD I bought yesterday. What was it oh yea Jesse McCartney! Ok now where did I put it?"

She reached into her purse and grabbed the CD and out fell a picture of her and Gary Giggles. Before she picked it up she placed the CD in the CD player and pressed play. She gently picked up the picture and looked at it carefully. It was a whole sheet of pictures of her and Gary that they had taken at the beach in a photo booth. The 1st one was just the two of them smiling. The next shot was of them making silly faces. The next one was Gary giving her a kiss on the cheek that had caught her by surprise he thought that her expression would be priceless. And he was right cause it was. The next one was of her playfully hitting Gary and the next ones were just sequences of them hitting each other. The corners of Carmen's lips started to slightly turn up into a slight smile just reliving that day.

They had just gotten back from a mission and they thought it was too nice of a day to just spend it in the office. Carmen had told her father that they had to just catch up on something so they couldn't go back to the office. But that she'll see him at home. But he was a little suspicious of his baby girl spending the whole day with Gary. She could remember that conversation clearly.

Flashback

"Ok now that our missions over what do we do? It's too nice of a day to spend cooped up in the office. I need day off. What do you say Giggles up for a ditch day?"

"Yea for once I agree with you Cortez. You know it's much better being around you without that knucklehead brother of yours?" Gary said in his cool nonchalant Bad Boy voice.

"Ok so I'll call my dad so that he thinks we have a little work to catch up on."

"Ok but before you do that what should we do exactly? I haven't been to the beach in a while and we still have our emergency set of civilian clothes in the back of the Dragon Fly. So what do you say beach it is?"

"Ok beach it is. Ok now let me call my dad."

Carmen pulls up the videophone screen on the dragon fly computer and dials her fathers' office number.

"Hello Daddy?"

"Hello Carmen what can I do for you darling?"

"Daad you know I don't like it when you call me that. Especially with Arrygay right behind me!"

"sorry princess, oops I mean pumpkin, no I mean Carmen sorry"

in the background you could her Gary and his high pitched giggle.

"Dad Gary and I have some work to finish so we can't go back to the office today. But I'll see you at home and bright and early tomorrow morning we'll be here to give you our mission logs. Ok daddy?"

"I'm not so sure about this." Replied Gregorio Cortez in a very heavy Spanish accent. "what is it that you have to do exactly?"

"Just catch up on some work and Gary's going to help me with a bit of research for a school project that he already did he's going to let me copy his notes."  
"ok I'll see you tonight for dinner then no later than 7:30, and watch out for him and his types Carmen"

"Ok dad I will bye"

The screen went blank as Gregorio's face faded into black.

"ok that was weird"

"yea that was" Gary said as he tried to suppress a giggle but failed miserably.

"ok so let's go change"

they arrived there no later than half and hour later thanks to the new and improved dragon fly spy transportation device. The new dragon fly could transform into a lightning fast jet and a sleek sports car. They hovered out of the water and onto dry land transformed the dragon fly into a red convertible and were off.

end flashback

Carmen had managed to make her way to her desk and took a seat. She placed the picture on the side and grabbed a folder she had to snap out of it and get back to work as she finally started to work her favorite song on the whole CD had started to play

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease you mind_

_If you give me a chance _

_I will never make you cry_

_C'mon let's try_

Carmen looked up again at the pictures and touched her cheek so softly. She remembered when he had kissed her it was in the picture booth and she was smiling waiting for the camera to take the next picture. And Gary thought it would be funny to see what her reaction would be. So he leaned down and just about when the camera was about to take the next picture he kissed her on the cheek. Her face was priceless she was in complete and utter shock and Gary couldn't help but giggle. Her face softened and she started to giggle too. After they had finally stopped giggling. They just looked into each other's eyes. _I never noticed before but he's pretty cute! _Thought Carmen

_Dear god look at her. What are you doing why are you staring? Hello? Look at her she's beautiful. Those lips those eyes. I can stare into those eyes forever. WHAT? HOLD ON! What am I saying this is Carmen Cortez I'm talking about here. Well I gotta admit she has grown. Damn! Look at her body. _He was now staring at Carmen who was in a bikini top and hip hugger shorts that accentuated her curves. While he himself was sporting a pair of board shorts and his white wife beater which was clinging to his muscular chest. Carmen knew the look in his eyes if she didn't do something they were going to end up making out. Which Carmen was not ready for. Who knew what the repercussions were gonna be for that one kiss. So she just playfully and lightly hit him in the arm. And for the rest of the pictures they just kept hitting each other and or tickling. She still had her hand on her cheek. As she started to sing along to the song

"_Am I crazy for wanting you _

_Baby do you think you could want me to?  
I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just want to know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul"_

The song ended and Carmen just sat there deep in thought. I wonder where Gary is now. He had resigned from the OSS after the incident of the Island of Lost Dreams with his father Donnagan Giggles. She could still remember the last time she saw him. He had pulled out his high tech shades. And the only thing that she could see was the words BAD BOY written on his glasses in bold green. And him saying who knows maybe I'll see you again, and good bye Carmen Cortez. Carmen shook herself out of her revere. "do I really miss him that much?" "yea I do" she answered her own question with a lone tear sliding down her cheek and on to the picture.

AN- please review I hoped you like it. Please tell me if its worth finishing. It's just an idea that popped into my head I've only written Harry Potter fan fiction before mostly Draco and Hermione Pairings. Oh by the way I absolutely love Jesse McCartney so I'll be using a lot of his songs in the later chapters Aiighht!!

PecEOuT !!

AnD MuCh MaHaLz 3


	2. author's note

Author's note srry guys that its taking me soo long to put up the next chapter. I have a little bit of writer's block mixed w/ a very hectic freshman year. I hope guys can be patient I'll be posting it up soon I jus have to put some finishing touches on it srry.

Tru-pinai 4-eva


	3. Thinking of her

In Love with a Bad Boy!

Chapter 2- Thinking of her

Last Chapter

The song ended and Carmen just sat there deep in thought. I wonder where Gary is now. He had resigned from the OSS after the incident of the Island of Lost Dreams with his father Donnagan Giggles. She could still remember the last time she saw him. He had pulled out his high tech shades. And the only thing that she could see was the words BAD BOY written on his glasses in bold green. And him saying who knows maybe I'll see you again, and good bye Carmen Cortez. Carmen shook herself out of her revere. "do I really miss him that much?" "yea I do" she answered her own question with a lone tear sliding down her cheek and on to the picture.

A black Mercedes convertible raced down the street, loud rock music blaring from its speakers. Turning onto the long gated driveway it sped up to the mansion perched on the hill top before stopping in front of the front steps. A handsome young man of about 18 stepped out. He was dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, a black tee layered on top of a white thermal, paired with white and black Nike dunks, and topped off with a pair of aviators.

"Good Evening master Gary" the family butler greeted.

"Hello Riley" Gary greeted as he tossed him the keys to his convertible.

He quickly made his way up the steps into the foyer before making his way into the sitting room where his mother was researching a new mission on her laptop.

"Hi Mom" he greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Gary. Just got home?" His mother asked.

"Yea just now, Dad home yet?" he replied

"No not yet your father took Gerti on driving lessons they should be home by dinner. Which by the way is at 7:30 on the dot" She answered before returning to her research.

"Hahaha oh man poor dad. I'll be up in my room until then have fun researching" he replied before racing up the stairs to his room.

He entered his room then shut the door before tossing his aviators onto his dresser. He grabbed the remote before jumping on his bed and turning on his flat screen tv. After watching nothing for the past half hour he noticed he had a message waiting on his laptop. Getting up he made his way over to his desk and hit retrieve message. It was a message from head of the OSS Gregorio Cortez. It was yet another plea for Gary to rejoin the OSS. He'd been getting tons of them lately but not one from the director himself. He finished reading the message and decided to think about. _Maybe it's about time I rejoin_ he thought. He wasn't going to lie he did miss it. The adrenaline rush, the danger, her. Now his mind was going into dangerous territory it's been months since his thoughts drifted towards her. _Her chocolate brown hair and her beautiful brown eyes. Those luscious lips and that curvy sexy body that she's grown into. NO! Bad Gary! Stop thinking about her. _His thoughts drifted to the days when they were partnered together on many missions in the past. To the last mission before the trouble with his father drove him to resigning.

Flashback:

They were assigned to a recon mission. They needed to go undercover and do some research on a new mind control scheme. They were undercover as a young couple in love on vacation in the Caribbean. Talk about romantic get away. At the moment they were at a black tie ball hosted by the resort for all its guests. The suspect having been a guest at the resort. Carmen was dressed in a black strapless bubble hem dress with a black bow accentuating the waste while Gary was sporting a simple black suit.

"Wow you look beautiful" Gary complimented Carmen accompanied with a kiss on the cheek to go along with the young couple in love guise.

"You don't look bad yourself" she replied flirtatiously as they made their way to the grand ball room.

They danced all night keeping close tabs on the suspect. The final song of the night was a slow one. Gary bowed and asked Carmen to accompany him in the last dance of the evening. To all the onlookers they truly did look like a couple madly in love. Their eyes never once straying from the others through out the whole dance. As the last chords of the song played their eyes locked before their heads slowly came closer together as their eyes fluttered shut and the remaining distance between their bodies vanished. The kiss was light at first like the flutter of a butterflies wings. But as neither of them pulled away the kiss was slightly deepened as Gary applied a little more pressure that Carmen gladly reciprocated. They slowly parted both blushing at the memory of the kiss. Carmen was the first to break the silence uttering a very faint "wow". This brought Gary out of his trance like state. He looked up and locked eyes with Carmen and shyly smiled as he grabbed her hand and made their way out of the ball room. That night was definitely a night to remember. They took a moonlit stroll out by the gardens and just talked and really got to know each other. At the end of the night they walked to their rooms and walked Carmen to her makeshift room with a curtain separating the two beds. He slowly bent down to give her a soft sweet goodnight kiss that lingered. After having wished her goodnight he kissed her softly on the forehead and turned to go prepare for bed. That kiss stayed with the both of them the rest of the mission. He knew that there was definitely something there.

End Flashback

He looked to his dresser where he found pictures of the two of them together from that mission. Pictures from the night of the ball, pictures of the two of them at the beach, and the pictures from the photo booth during their ditch day. He had made up his mind. He plopped himself into his computer chair and started on his reply to Gregorio Cortez. He Gary Giggles was rejoining the OSS. He finished and sent his reply then made his way back to his bed to lie down before dinner all the while thinking of her.

AN  
So sorry I know I haven't updated in 4 years I totally forgot about this story until today. I was watching SPK 3 on Disney and remembered this story. I might still continue depends if people still have an interest for it. I'm a 2nd semester senior now and senioritis has hit a long time ago. I have more free time but will have even more when I finish apps and fencing season ends.


	4. Author's Note updated

Author's Note

Wow guys I'm so sorry I totally forgot about all my stories on here. I apologize for all of you that have been waiting for updates. It's been a really long time and I don't even remember where I was going with the story so for right now all of them are complete. Who knows I'm on winter break right now, maybe I'll get a spark of inspiration and finish the story it's not going to be a very long story maybe a chapter or two more.

Thanks for reading guys.

I'll message you guys if I do update anytime soon,

-Mari


End file.
